


Let Autumn Bear Witness

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Manhandling, Outdoor Sex, Past Underage Sex, Silly Dean, Strength Kink, Sub Dean, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: A walk in the woods, a pile of leaves, and reminiscing the good old days.Prompt: NSFW in a pile of leaves.





	

“Check it out.”

Sam glanced at the spot Dean pointed at with his chin. Trees, more trees, nothing out of the ordinary- he had only just noticed the large mountain of leaves ahead and Dean was suddenly running towards it.

“What- Dean-”

And he jumped in, leaves flying everywhere in a splash. 

Sam took a few seconds to register he actually watched his 35-year-old big brother jump in a pile of leaves. 

And, was currently flailing around in them.

Sam almost bent over in laughter, tears in his eyes by the time he approached the messy pile. “Dude, are you a dog?”

Dean stopped moving where he lay and his face creased in mock-offense. “Course not. I’m a wolf.”

Sam shook his head, still smiling at the familiar dorky attitude. It showed that the older Winchester was happy and comfortable in his environment, no danger or stress present; it was just a peaceful Saturday afternoon in which the two decided to explore the woods behind the Bunker a bit. 

“Whateve--!”

In a flash, Dean had pulled him down to the ground among the leafy mess, then rolled on top of him before he could recover. “Remember that time we played in the leaves like this?” He grinned down to Sam. “We were staying in some cabin and Dad was away, and you were what, sixteen?”

The wind had almost been knocked out of Sam and he felt slightly annoyed at the soil for dusting his hair, but he remembered what Dean was talking about. Oh, he remembered it clearly. 

“Yeah.”

He rolled them this time, hearing Dean gasp in surprise as the smirk was wiped off his face and he was beneath Sam now, their legs tangled and his not-so-little brother weighing down on him, just short of crushing him. God, had Sammy grown since then.

“I remember you holding me down just like this,” Sam breathed, finding Dean’s wrists and placing them up above his head on the ground. “I was much smaller back then that I could barely move under you, and I knew you loved it.”

Dean’s breath hitched at the memory, his eyes going wide as they stared back into Sam’s creasing ones. As if he needed proof, he flexed his hands and tried to squirm under him, which didn’t work much. Sam’s body was too strong, too encompassing. Dean was no small man himself, but this kind of moments often made him feel tiny.

He tried not to whimper, not so soon.

“That’s right,” Sam emphasized by pushing into him a bit more, their abdomens pressed tightly together, forcing a thin gasp out of Dean. “That’s how it felt. Dad, or anyone, or anything could pass by, but you wouldn’t let me go.”  
“S-Sam…”

He leaned down, his hot breath tickling Dean’s ear with every tantalizing word. “You just told me to be quiet when I asked you to touch me, to kiss me, to _do something, please, big brother_ , and you were looking so smug when you started to just, thrust, a little.” 

And he did; slowly rutting down on Dean once, the hard-on under his jeans pressing against his brother’s, similarly trapped under denim. 

Dean couldn’t hold back that whimper anymore.

“Yeah,” Sam’s lips brushed his jaw as he kept whispering, “I was already so hard for you, just by your weight, but you were such a jerk weren’t you, you wouldn’t get our clothes outta the way, wouldn’t touch me the way I needed so much…”

Dean was never going to own the low whine he made in his throat as Sam nipped at the tender skin behind his ear, his clothed hips thrusting deep into Dean’s, yet not keeping up from the agonizing pace. He could feel his own cock damping his boxers like a teenager- _fuck_ he hadn’t been this horny in a while, for they’d been running from one case to another with barely time to release some tension.

Now that they had the chance, Sam had decided to take revenge for that autumn an era ago. 

“B-Bitch, come on,” Dean whined, though his voice lacked authority, or dignity. “It was years ago… Sammy please, just…”

“Just what?” Sam asked into his mouth, interlacing their fingers as he continued his frottage. “Just take off your clothes, right here? Touch your cock, maybe suck you off?” He gave a slow lick to Dean’s upper lip, making him shut his eyes and arch his neck delightfully. “Or maybe even fuck you, right here in the woods in daylight? Like _animals_? That you want, Dean?”

Goosebumps broke all over Dean’s skin and he arched up into Sam as much as he could, with a soft moan that banished the masculine gravel in his voice. _Yeah I want that, god I need that Sammy, need you here, right here, please, it’s been so long…_

For all his show, he was never able express his desires so unashamedly in these moments, and he was supposed to be the bad boy. His lips moved, letting out a sound that might have been _brother_ , lost in an exhale. 

Something glinted in Sam’s eyes, a speck of softness from his usual self, and for a moment he was merciful enough to kiss Dean- that was anything but soft; just repressed, aggressive passion, a tongue invading Dean’s mouth, lips that wished to suck his soul out. Dean hummed in relief, but it wouldn’t last long.

“I know, big brother,” Sam whispered into his mouth. “But I’m not gonna give it to you now. I’ll just,” he thrusted, making Dean choke on a gasp, “do this,” and he thrusted, quicker, “until you come in your pants like a fucking _teenager_.”

Dean whined under him long and low, his shame out of the window by this point- gripping Sam’s fingers tightly back, he started to grind back up into his brother as much as he could, meeting him thrust for thrust in a desperate, wild dance. Denim harshly rubbed together, leaves rustled and crunched around them, yet they could hear nothing but their own harsh breathing, Sam’s grunting and Dean’s begging whimpers mixing into the forest air.

“Sam, Sammy, _Sammy_..!”

His calm control lost, Sam let go of his grip and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, holding him tight, pulling him to himself in fast, rough thrusts, growling and biting at his neck-

With a pitiful wail, Dean shuddered and finally went still under his brother, his boxers filling with heavy warmth, soaking into the denim. Sam didn’t take long after that, coming in his own pants in a few more animalistic thrusts, then he relaxed.

They lay there for a while just trying to catch their breath. As he began to recover from the strongest orgasm of the last few weeks, Dean began to feel cold. He shivered under Sam’s dead weight, growing aware of his softening cock and the mess it swam in.

“Ah… Jesus, Sam, you… you’re the dog…”

Sam huffed in amusement into his shoulder, then looked up with a toothy grin. “Had a wolf for an example.”


End file.
